Zwycięska wiara
Zwycięska wiara – ogólnoświatowa seria zgromadzeń o charakterze międzynarodowym, zorganizowanych przez Świadków Jehowy, które rozpoczęły się w czerwcu 1978 roku na półkuli północnej, a zakończyły się w styczniu 1979 roku na półkuli południowej. Zorganizowano 290 pięciodniowych kongresów, w tym 118 kongresów międzynarodowych, w których uczestniczyło 3 183 867 osób. Oficjalne kongresy odbyły się w 86 krajach. Ochrzczono 34 853 osób. Przewodnie hasło kongresu oparte było na słowach Jezusa: „A to jest zwycięstwo, które zwyciężyło świat: nasza wiara” (1 list Jana 5:4; NW). Celem kongresu było „utwierdzenie wiary opartej na Biblii, która ma być żywa, aktywna, muszą jej towarzyszyć czyny”. Kongresy międzynarodowe na świecie Stany Zjednoczone Spośród 785 051 obecnych na 20 kongresach międzynarodowych w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ochrzczonych zostało 5539 osób. Pierwsze zgromadzenia z serii kongresów odbyły się w dniach od 14 do 18 czerwca w Irving, Milwaukee, Nowym Orleanie i Waszyngtonie. Na Texas Stadium w Irving koło Dallas program kongresu został przedstawiony w języku hiszpańskim. Uczestniczyły w nim 16 682 osoby, a 162 zostały ochrzczone. W języku angielskim w Millwaukee na County Stadium, udział w nim wzięły 50 143 osoby, a 330 zostało ochrzczonych. W kongresie na Superdome w Nowym Orleanie uczestniczyło 36 006 osób, 209 zostało ochrzczonych. W Waszyngtonie kongres odbył się na RFK Memorial Stadium, na którym były obecne 52 302 osoby, ochrzczono 306 osób. W dniach od 21 do 25 czerwca kongres odbył się w Pontiac koło Detroit na Silverdome – 58 410 obecnych, a ochrzczono 301 osób. Kolejny kongres odbył się w tym samym terminie w Nowym Orleanie na Superdome, w którym uczestniczyło 34 015 osób, a ochrzczono 203 osoby. Kongres języku hiszpańskim odbył się w tym terminie w Lakeland na Lakeland Civic Center. Uczestniczyło w nim 7725 osób, a ochrzczono 90 osób. Kolejna seria kongresów odbyła się w dniach od 28 czerwca do 2 lipca. W Los Angeles na Dodger Stadium uczestniczyły 47 243 osoby, a 249 osób zostało ochrzczonych. W tym samym czasie kongres odbywał się na Veterans Stadium w Filadelfii, na którym było obecnych 41 965 osób, a 238 zostało ochrzczonych. W kongresie na Busch Stadium w Saint Louis brało udział 33 776 osób, ochrzczono 249 osób. Na Hawajach kongresy odbyły się w dniach od 5 do 9 i od 12 do 16 lipca w Blaisdell Center w Honolulu. Program przedstawiono w języku angielskim i japońskim. Ogółem uczestniczyło w nich 17 545 osób, a 131 ochrzczono. W dniach od 12 do 16 lipca kongres odbył się w Houston na Astrodome – 58 430 obecnych, ochrzczono 468 osób. W tym samym czasie odbył się kolejny kongres na Dodger Stadium w Los Angeles. Program przedstawiono również w języku koreańskim i japońskim. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 41 406 osób, a 290 zostało ochrzczonych. 71 566 osób brało udział w kongresie w Nowym Jorku, odbył się on na Shea Stadium, 487 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Program kongresu na Candlestick Park Stadium w San Francisco został przedstawiony również w języku chińskim. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 50 820 osób, a 274 osoby zostały ochrzczone. Kolejna seria kongresów została zorganizowana w dniach od 19 do 23 lipca. W zgromadzeniu na Riverfront Stadium w Cincinnati wzięło udział 40 729 osób, a ochrzczono 315 osób. W języku francuskim kongres odbył się w Sali Zgromadzeń w St. Monroe koło Nowego Jorku, uczestniczyło w nim 1969 osób, a 28 zostało ochrzczonych. W Pittsburghu kongres odbył się na Three Rivers Stadium w dniach od 26 do 30 lipca. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 36 996 osób, a 279 zostało ochrzczonych. W tym samym terminie odbył się kongres na Kingdome w Seattle, na którym obecnych było 46 391 osób, ochrzczono 326 osób. Kongres odbył się również w West High School w Anchorage na Alasce, uczestniczyło w nim 2519 osób, ochrzczono 27 osób. W dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia kongres w języku hiszpańskim odbył się na Dodger Stadium w Los Angeles. Uczestniczyło w nim 28 905 osób, a 416 zostało ochrzczonych. Kolejny kongres w tym języku odbył się w dniach od 9 do 13 sierpnia na Belmont Park Race Track w Nowym Jorku. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 24 012 osób, a 319 zostało ochrzczonych. Antigua Kongres na Antigua Recreations Grounds w Saint John’s odbył się w dniach od 23 do 27 sierpnia. Uczestniczyło w nim 1717 osób, a 35 zostało ochrzczonych. Australia W dniach od 9 do 13 grudnia kongres odbył się w Perth, a w dniach od 11 do 15 grudnia w Sydney. Uczestniczyły w nim 36 853 osoby. Austria W dniach od 26 do 30 lipca kongres odbył się na Süd-Stadion w Wiedniu. Program przedstawiono w języku niemieckim, chorwackim, węgierskim oraz częściowo również w języku angielskim. Władze węgierskie zezwoliły przeszło 400 Świadkom Jehowy z Węgier wyjechać na ten kongres. Ogółem uczestniczyło w nim 14 359 osób, a ochrzczono 203 osoby. Barbados W dniach od 2 do 6 lipca kongres w języku angielskim odbył się na National Stadium w Bridgetown z udziałem członków Ciała Kierowniczego. Obecne były 6142 osoby, w tym delegaci z 28 krajów. Ochrzczono 45 osób. Belgia W Brukseli kongres z udziałem 23 567 osób odbył się w dniach od 26 do 30 lipca w Palais du Centenaire–Heysel. Program przedstawiono w języku francuskim, greckim, hiszpańskim, niderlandzkim i włoskim. 289 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Belize Kongres w Belize City odbył się w dniach od 29 listopada do 3 grudnia. Boliwia Kongres odbył się w dniach od 13 do 17 stycznia 1979 roku w La Paz. Brazylia Kongres w São Paulo odbył się w dniach od 3 do 7 stycznia 1979 roku, a wzięło w nim udział 81 938 osób. W Brazylii w kongresach uczestniczyło 193 749 osób. Ogłoszono wydanie Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w języku portugalskim (Brazylia). Chile W kongresie w Chile uczestniczyło 23 839 osób. Cypr W kongresach na Cyprze uczestniczyło 1057 osób. Dania W Kopenhadze kongres odbył się w dniach od 5 do 9 lipca w Idrætsparken. Program przedstawiono w języku duńskim i angielskim, a w ostatnich dwóch dniach również w języku chorwackim, greckim, hiszpańskim i polskim. W kongresie uczestniczyła 40 osobowa delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Polski. Dojazd ułatwiło uruchomienie bezpośredniej komunikacji pasażerskiej drogą morską ze Świnoujścia do stolicy Danii. Pomimo zakazu działalności w Polsce otrzymali oni zezwolenia na przekroczenie granicy, swą prośbę umotywowali „udziałem w zgromadzeniu Świadków Jehowy w Danii”. Wyjazd z Polski był uzależniony od otrzymania zaproszenia oraz pokrycia pewnych opłat z zagranicy, w czym pomogli duńscy Świadkowie Jehowy. Skorzystali z trwającego dwa i pół dnia programu w języku polskim; między innymi za pomocą nagrań dźwiękowych i przezroczy przedstawiono im trzy dramaty biblijne. Obecni byli również delegaci z Anglii, Grecji, Hiszpanii i Jugosławii. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 16 912 osób, ochrzczono 107 osób. Ekwador Kongres w Guayaquil odbył się w dniach od 19 do 23 stycznia 1979 roku. Fidżi Kongres w Ba odbył się w dniach od 29 listopada do 3 grudnia. Filipiny W dniach od 22 do 26 sierpnia kongres odbył się na Rizal Memorial Stadium w Manili, wzięły w nim udział 35 684 osoby, 305 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Ogółem w kongresach na Filipinach uczestniczyło 107 449 osób. Finlandia W dniach od 12 do 16 lipca kongres odbył się w Messukeskus w Helsinkach. Brało w nim udział 16 345 osób, a ochrzczono 211 osób. Francja We Francji kongresy odbyły się w sześciu miastach, uczestniczyło w nich 83 419 osób. W dniach od 26 do 30 lipca kongres odbył się w Foire Commerciale w Lille. Program przedstawiono w języku francuskim i polskim. W kongresie uczestniczyła również grupa delegatów z Polski. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 10 957 osób, a 130 zostało ochrzczonych. W tym samym terminie kongres odbył się również na Stade Marcel Saupin w Nantes. Wzięło w nim udział 10 197 osób, a ochrzczono 171 osób. W kongresie na Stade Vélodrome w Marsylii uczestniczyło 12 371 osób, a 203 osoby zostały ochrzczone. W dniach od 2 do 6 lipca kongres odbył się w Palais des Sport w Grenoble. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 11 702 osoby, ochrzczono 133 osoby. W tym samym czasie miał miejsce kongres na Stade Olympique Yves-du-Manoir w Colombes. Program odbył się w języku francuskim i portugalskim. W zgromadzeniu wzięło udział 28 827 osób, a 445 zostało ochrzczonych. Również w tym samym czasie kongres odbył się na Stadium Municipal w Tuluzie, uczestniczyło w nim 9365 osób, a 127 zostało ochrzczonych. Ghana Kongresy w Akrze oraz w Kumasi odbyły się w dniach od 20 do 24 grudnia. W kongresach w Ghanie uczestniczyło 61 595 osób. Grecja W Grecji odbyły się dwa kongresy. Pierwszy z nich w dniach od 28 czerwca do 2 lipca na Apollo Stadium w Atenach, a drugi w dniach od 12 do 16 lipca w Salonikach. Uczestniczyło w nich ogółem 28 417 osób – 19 407 w Atenach (gdzie ochrzczono 167 osób) i 9010 w Salonikach, gdzie 132 osoby zostały ochrzczone. Gwadelupa Pierwszy kongres międzynarodowy jaki się odbył na Gwadelupie miał miejsce w dniach od 9 do 13 sierpnia w Pointe-à-Pitre. W kongresie uczestniczyły 6274 osoby (w tym czasie na wyspie działało 2600 głosicieli), a 74 osoby zostały ochrzczone. Przybyły delegacje Świadków Jehowy z Belgii, Kanady, Szwajcarii, Stanów Zjednoczonych i innych krajów. Gwatemala Kongres w stolicy Gwatemali odbył się w dniach od 6 do 10 grudnia. Holandia W Rotterdamie program kongresu był przedstawiany w języku niderlandzkim i włoskim oraz częściowo również w języku angielskim, zorganizowano w dniach od 12 do 16 lipca na Stadionie Feijenoord. Uczestniczyło w nim 35 361 osób, a ochrzczono 122 osoby. Honduras Kongres w San Pedro Sula odbył się w dniach od 29 listopada do 3 grudnia. Hongkong W Hongkongu kongres odbył się w dniach od 12 do 16 sierpnia, uczestniczyło w nim 1321 osób, a 54 ochrzczono. Hiszpania W Barcelonie kongres odbył się w Feria Oficial e Internacional de Muestras de Barcelona w dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia. Uczestniczyły w nim 54 283 osoby, a 1356 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Indie Kongres w Bombaju odbył się w dniach od 4 do 8 października. Irlandia W dniach od 12 do 16 lipca kongres odbył się w R.D.S. Main Hall w Dublinie. Program przedstawiono w języku angielskim i częściowo w języku włoskim. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 4437 osób, ochrzczono 37 osób. Japonia Kongres „Zwycięska wiara” był czwartym międzynarodowym kongresem zorganizowanym w Japonii, uczestniczyło w nich 78 136 osób. W dniach od 26 do 30 lipca kongres odbył się w International Exibition Hall w Nagoi, udział w nim wzięły 10 282 osoby, a 238 osób ochrzczono. Główne zgromadzenie odbyło się w dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia w Expo Memorial Park w Osace. Ogólna liczba obecnych wyniosła 31 785, w tym przeszło 200 delegatów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kanady, Niemiec, Szwajcarii oraz innych krajów Europy, Azji i Ameryki Południowej. W programie wzięło udział trzech członków Ciała Kierowniczego. Ochrzczono 629 osób. Kongres na Olympic Stadium w Sapporo odbył się w dniach od 9 do 13 sierpnia, uczestniczyło w nim 8099 osób, ochrzczono 205 osób. Kongres w Tokio odbył się na Ohi Horse Racing Stadium w dniach od 11 do 15 sierpnia. Wzięło w nim udział 27 041 osób, a 586 zostało ochrzczonych. Kanada W Kanadzie odbyło się pięć kongresów, w których uczestniczyło 140 590 osób. W dniach od 5 do 9 lipca na Stadionie Olimpijskim w Montrealu program przedstawiono w języku angielskim, francuskim, arabskim, greckim, portugalskim, włoskim oraz częściowo w koreańskim i ukraińskim. W pobliżu stadionu powstało kilkutysięczne kongresowe pole kampingowe. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 80 008 osób, ochrzczono 831 osób. Na Winnipeg Stadium w Winnipeg kongres odbył się w dniach od 12 do 16 lipca. Program przedstawiono w języku angielskim, a niektóre punkty w języku ukraińskim. W zgromadzeniu wzięły udział 16 164 osoby, a 93 zostały ochrzczone. W Vancouver na Empire Stadium kongres odbył się w dniach od 19 do 23 lipca. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 22 819 osób, ochrzczono 165 osób. W dniach od 23 do 27 sierpnia kongres odbył się w Edmonton Coliseum w Edmonton. Program przedstawiono w języku angielskim, a niektóre punkty w języku ukraińskim. Uczestniczyło w nim 21 599 osób, a ochrzczono 137. Kenia W dniach od 27 do 31 grudnia odbył się w Nairobi. Uczestniczyło w nim również 37 Świadków Jehowy z Rwandy. Na granicy ugandyjsko-kenijskiej, ugandyjska straż graniczna oskarżyła ich o szpiegostwo, aresztowała i odesłała do dowództwa armii w Kampali. Osobiście przesłuchał ich Idi Amin, prezydent Ugandy, który polecił ich uwolnić, dzięki czemu mogli udać się na kongres. Kolumbia Kongres w Cali odbył się w dniach od 10 do 14 stycznia 1979 roku, a wzięło w nim udział 20 438 osób. Korea Południowa W Seulu kongres odbył się w dniach od 4 do 8 sierpnia w City Students Gymnasium (8673 obecnych, 187 zostało ochrzczonych), a w dniach od 9 do 13 sierpnia w Changchoong Doong, w którym wzięły udział 11 884 osoby, 193 zostały ochrzczone. W tym samym czasie kongres odbył się w Choongmu Gymnasium w Daejeon, uczestniczyło w nim 5169 osób, a 73 ochrzczono. W kongresie w Daegu brały udział 5845 osoby, a 78 osób zostało ochrzczonych. W kongresach wzięło udział 33 181 osób. Kostaryka Kongres w San José odbył się w dniach od 3 do 7 stycznia 1979 roku, a uczestniczyło w nim 8549 osób. Lesotho W dniach od 3 do 7 stycznia kongres odbył się w Maseru. Liberia Kongres w Monrovii odbył się w dniach od 13 do 17 grudnia. Madagaskar W kongresach na Madagaskarze uczestniczyło 1790 osób. Mauritius Na Mauritiusie kongres odbył się w dniach 9, 10 i od 12 do 14 stycznia 1979 roku, a wzięło w nim udział 690 osób. Meksyk Kongres w stolicy Meksyku odbył się w dniach od 25 do 29 listopada. W Meksyku w kongresach wzięło udział 239 101 osób. Martynika W dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia kongres z udziałem 2886 osób odbył się w Hall des Sport – krytym obiekcie sportowym należącym do Stadionu imienia Louisa Achille’a w Fort-de-France. Przemówienie wygłosił członek Ciała Kierowniczego John C. Booth. 21 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Mjanma (Birma) Kongres w Rangunie odbył się w dniach od 25 do 29 października. Niemcy W dniach od 26 do 30 lipca kongres w języku niemieckim, angielskim, greckim i tureckim odbył się w Olympiahalle w Monachium. Na kongresie obecni byli również misjonarze Szkoły Gilead, działający w 35 krajach. Zorganizowano odrębne sesje w kilku językach. W programie w języku angielskim wystąpili mówcy z 11 krajów. Kongres ten był przełomowym momentem w życiu gitarzysty Ricky Kinga, który w następnym roku razem z żoną został Świadkiem Jehowy. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 58 559 osób, a 647 ochrzczono. Na Rheinstadionie w Düsseldorfie kongres w języku niemieckim, chorwackim, hiszpańskim, portugalskim i włoskim odbył się w dniach od 29 lipca do 2 sierpnia, udział w nim wzięło 50 186 osób, a 427 zostało ochrzczonych. W tych dwóch kongresach wzięło udział 108 901 osób. Nigeria Kongresy w Ibadanie oraz w Lagos odbyły się w dniach od 22 do 26 grudnia. W kongresach udział wzięło 217 244 osób. Nikaragua Kongres w Managui odbył się w dniach od 30 grudnia 1978 roku do 3 stycznia 1979 roku, a uczestniczyło w nim 7083 osób. Było to ostatnie ogólnokrajowe zgromadzenie przed okresem restrykcji. Nowa Kaledonia W dniach od 9 do 13 grudnia kongres odbył się w Numea. Nowa Zelandia Kongres w Auckland odbył się w dniach od 6 do 13 grudnia. W kongresie uczestniczyło również około 60 Świadków Jehowy z Wysp Cooka, którzy mogli przybyć dzięki pomocy finansowej nowozelandzkich współwyznawców. Panama Kongres w stolicy Panamy odbył się w dniach od 6 do 10 stycznia 1979 roku. Papua-Nowa Gwinea W dniach od 31 sierpnia do 3 września kongres odbył się w Port Moresby. Program został przedstawiony w języku hiri motu i zachęcił obecnego członka Ciała Kierowniczego – Geoffreya Jacksona do podjęcia służby misjonarskiej, nauki języków obcych oraz skutecznego przemawiania. Paragwaj Kongres w Asunción odbył się w dniach od 6 do 10 stycznia 1979 roku. Peru Kongresy w Limie odbyły się w dniach od 17 do 21 oraz od 24 do 28 stycznia 1979 roku, udział w nich wzięło 34 758 osób. Polinezja Francuska Kongres w Papeete na Tahiti odbył się w dniach od 13 do 17 grudnia, a uczestniczyło w nim 985 osób. Portoryko Kongres w języku hiszpańskim odbył się w dniach od 16 do 20 sierpnia na Estadio Hiram Bithorn w San Juan, a w języku angielskim na tym samym stadionie w dniach od 30 sierpnia do 3 września. Liczba obecnych wyniosła ogółem 32 267 osób, ochrzczono 352 osób. Portugalia W dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia kongres odbył się na Estadio do Restelo w Lizbonie. Był to pierwszy kongres międzynarodowy zorganizowany w Portugalii. Uczestniczyło w nim 37 567 osób, a 1130 ochrzczono. Republika Południowej Afryki Na kongresach w Republice Południowej Afryki zebrały się 68 353 osoby. Reunion Kongres na Reunionie odbył się w dniach od 3 do 7 stycznia. Salwador Kongres w San Salvador odbył się w dniach od 27 do 31 grudnia. Senegal W dniach od 6 do 10 grudnia kongres odbył się w Dakarze. Sierra Leone W Freetown kongres odbył się w dniach od 6 do 10 grudnia. Szwecja W Stockholmsmässan w Sztokholmie kongres odbył się w dniach od 19 do 23 lipca. Program przedstawiano w języku szwedzkim, norweskim, a częściowo także w hiszpańskim, portugalskim i włoskim. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 25 338 osób, ochrzczono 248 osób. Tajlandia Kongres w Bangkoku odbył się w dniach od 18 do 22 października. Tajwan W dniach od 23 do 27 sierpnia kongres odbył się w Tajpej, uczestniczyły w nim 1603 osoby, a 22 zostały ochrzczone. Urugwaj Kongres w Montevideo odbył się w dniach od 10 do 14 stycznia 1979 roku. Wenezuela Kongres w Valencii odbył się w dniach od 27 do 31 grudnia. Uczestniczyło w nim 30 031 osób. Wielka Brytania W pięciu kongresach wzięło udział 111 099 osób. W dniach od 5 do 9 oraz od 12 do 16 lipca kongresy odbyły się na Sheffield Wednesday Football Ground w Sheffield. Ogółem liczba obecnych na tych dwóch zgromadzeniach wyniosła 36 496 osób, ochrzczono 131 osób. W Londynie kongres odbył się w dniach od 19 do 23 lipca na Twickenham Stadium. Program przedstawiono w języku angielskim, greckim, hiszpańskim i włoskim. Uczestniczyło w nim 31 190 osób, ochrzczono 154 osoby. Następny kongres na tym stadionie odbył się w dniach od 26 do 30 lipca, udział w nim wzięły 30 272 osoby, a ochrzczono 97 osób. W tym samym terminie kongres odbył się na Murrayfield Stadium w Edynburgu. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 21 599 osób, a 137 ochrzczono. Włochy We Włoszech odbyły się dwa kongresy, na których program przedstawiono w języku włoskim oraz częściowo również w języku angielskim. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 111 099 osób. W dniach od 2 do 6 sierpnia odbył się kongres na San Siro w Mediolanie, w którym uczestniczyło 45 880 osób. Część programu po raz pierwszy była przekazywana również we włoskim języku migowym. W zgromadzeniu uczestniczyło 45 880 osób, a 1080 zostało ochrzczonych. W Rzymie kongres zorganizowano w dniach od 9 do 13 sierpnia na Stadio Flaminio, a wzięło w nim udział 65 440 osób, a 1208 ochrzczono. Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej Kongres w Abidżanie odbył się w dniach od 13 do 17 grudnia, z udziałem ponad 2700 delegatów z 19 krajów. Wyspy Salomona Kongres w Honiarze odbył się w dniach od 7 do 10 września. Zambia W roku 1978 władze zniosły restrykcje dotyczące wielkości zgromadzeń. Świadkowie Jehowy postanowili wystawić wszystkie dramaty (przedstawienia kostiumowe) z poprzednich lat, kiedy to zgromadzenia odbywały się w Salach Królestwa. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 30 686 osób. Publikacje wydane z okazji kongresu * Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych – książka; * Droga do szczęścia w życiu rodzinnym – książka; * Świadkowie Jehowy w dwudziestym wieku – broszura; * Ewangelia według Jana – kaseta magnetofonowa. Wśród publikacji wydanych z okazji kongresu w Dublinie znalazł się traktat w języku irlandzkim: „Jedyna nadzieja ludzkości na pokój”. Ważne punkty programu * Dramaty: ** Biblijna ozdoba chrześcijanek, ** Do kogo należysz?, ** Młodzi – jaki macie cel w życiu?, ** Nie oglądaj się za siebie i nie zatrzymuj się * Wykład publiczny: Jezus Chrystus – zwycięski Król, z którym narody muszą się rozliczyć. Przyjęto deklarację „Wyznanie naszej wiary, by kroczyć naprzód w służbie Jehowy”. Między innymi przyznano słuszność następującym słowom zawartym w przedłożonym Wyznaniu: „Widzieliśmy, czego na skalę całej ziemi potrafi dokonać wiara, jak duch Boży zrodził coś jedynego w swoim rodzaju: ogólnoświatową ‛społeczność braci’ (1 Piotra 2:17, NW). ‛Po tym wszyscy poznają, żeście uczniami moimi’, powiedział Chrystus Jezus, ‛jeśli będzie wśród was miłość’ (Jana 13:35). Cieszymy się, że stanowimy cząstkę jedynego prawdziwego, międzynarodowego braterstwa na obliczu ziemi, grona braci nierozerwalnie związanych miłością: do Boga i Jego Syna, do prawdy, do wszystkiego, co prawe, i do siebie nawzajem”. Polska Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce pomimo obowiązującego od roku 1950 zakazu działalności, latem większymi grupami spotykali się w lasach, na jednodniowych tzw. konwencjach leśnych, na których przedstawiono główne punkty programu kongresu międzynarodowego. Kampania informacyjna Piątkowe przedpołudnia międzynarodowych kongresów poświęcone były działalności kaznodziejskiej. Każdy Świadek Jehowy otrzymał specjalną torbę z napisem Międzynarodowy Zjazd Świadków Jehowy – 1978. Zawierała ona pełne wyposażenie do służby kaznodziejskiej – piątkowe przedpołudnie wszyscy spędzili na zapraszaniu mieszkańców miast kongresowych na program, który rozpoczynał się tego dnia po południu. Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Kongresy